As cloud storage becomes more popular, more users are using cloud resources for the storage of data. In addition, users are joining cloud network groups where the user devices provide storage resources for the cloud. Generally, when users join a cloud network group, the user must designate an amount of free disk space for allocation to the cloud. When a user has used up all of the storage available for the user, the user typically cannot access the amount of disk space allocated to the cloud. As such, the local user must request and negotiate with the cloud to reclaim the cloud allocated storage. Therefore, every time the user needs additional space, the user must go back to the cloud and request additional storage. Because the local user must send a request to the cloud for additional space and may need to negotiate with the cloud for the additional space, the local user may experience a significant delay before space is available for use by the local user.
Thus, it would be desirable for users to join cloud networks without having to allocate a specific amount of storage for use by the cloud.